The Sith's Apprentice
by TheApprentice2014
Summary: (In current re-editing. Won't be posing soon :/)Vader has been killed and his secret apprentice is alone. After proving that she was Vader's apprentice and ruling the Empire for a year, she looks back on her life to see if there was something that she could have done to have her master back. WARNING: Added characters. Based of of what I know that happened in the Star Wars universes
1. Prologue: Two Seperate Hearts

**Prologue: Two Separated Hearts**

**_One year after the Battle of Endor, day 13 of the year, Kamino_**

_I had just returned to Tipoca City from yet another successful bounty. I walked into my living cambers. When I did, I found the same person that had been living here for about two year now. He was looking at his miniature Holo-Projector. And I could guess who's image he was looking at._

_"You're still looking at that thing?" I placed my rifle and bounty on a rear-by table as he slightly looked at me._

_"Hey, Boba," he said._

_His name is Zan. He is one of my father's clones; but he is unaltered. The late Emperor had orders the Kaminoansto have him as such so he could serve his only purpose in life; to be the pilot for a ship called _Revenge_. The woman he loved and worked for had told him to run and hind if he wanted to live longer than the average clone fighting in war. Doing so, he came here; looking for someplace to live on his _homeworld_. When I returned from Tatooine, the Prime Minister, Lama Su, told me everything and had Zan live with me since._

_"Have you been looking at that thing all day?" I asked._

_"No."_

_I turned his chair around so that at least most of him was facing me; his eyes never left the image._

_"Zan, she's gone. Get over it."_

_He looked at me. The snag hair slid out of his eyes as the depression on his face turned to anger._

_"You're wrong," he protested. "I know that my wife lives. Even as that monster does, she's alive!"_

_"Zan, look." I sat down next to him. "I've seen it happen a lot. She was consumed by power and the sadness in her heart of being left by her master and losing you. Killed by what she became. Like Vader."_

_He looked away and looked at the projector and handed it to me. "See this girl?"_

_I was looking at the projection of a girl in her late teens. She is near-human, black hair, eyes, lips, and dressed in it. She also had three Zabrak horns on her head; the middle one is longer than the other two._

_I had worked with her before. She had the potentials of a bounty hunter. I offered her a chance for me to train her, but she had refused._

_"This is the girl that is fighting to stay alive. I just hope one day, I can see her again. As the girl I grow up with. The one I married," he said._

_I, myself had been in love. So I know what he was felling. Zan's wife was a Sith's apprentice, trained to assassinate anyone without a second thought. That was the person that existed. The young woman that Zan said that he married was the same person, but it's hard to understand that they are the same person. The was the Sith see themselves is a bit…strange. Either way, I know I would get Zan to talk unless I changed my mind. I didn't want to argue when I wanted was to sleep._

_"Hope is the only thing you have if you want her again," I told him._

_Zan turned to the window. "I hope you're right."_

_The Empire was slowly crumbling. Lightyears away, we could only imagine what was happening on the other side of the galaxy, which is controlled by a woman that had lost everything that was most important to her._

_ "What was the Empress doing with her Empire?" Zan asked._

_That was a question that had remained for over a year from the both of us._

**_Same time, Vjun System_**

_I entered the cockpit of my ship, the _Revenge_, as the crew jumped out of the seats and into attention._

_"Where are we going, Empress?"_

_"To the _Slayer_." I told them. They quickly went to work._

_I was leaving Bast Castle on Vjun. I had been staying at the fortress for a few months in search for answers and data tapes that might be useful for the Empire. After getting all the remaining data was in the system, I was ready to leave the plant._

_I entered my chambers and just spun around the room as it lit up. I had spent a lot of time in this room for the past two years, if not my whole life. I reflected on the events that had happened in the past few years. They had gone by quickly._

_I pulled my hood off; showing my scar on the right side of my pale face, the red makings on my chin, and my horns; it was no mistake that I was near-human. My eyes were a burning yellow._

_I sat in the embrace of the silence of the room until the co-pilot entered the room. "Empress"_

_I slightly turned my head. "What?!" If there was at least one thing I hated, it was being disturbed when I wanted to be alone._

_"W-W-W-We've arrived at the _Slayer_."_

_I put my hood on, stood up, and walked out of the room. I turned the corner and waited for the Stormtroopers that were on the vessel to exit. When the troopers were in position, I stepped out. A process that was too long._

_An imperial Commander welcomed me as I walked out of the _Revenge_. "Empress Star," he started, "we are surprised by your arrival, but we are grateful…" I cut him off when I was off the ramp and truly on the Star Destroyer. There were other matters I had to deal with._

_"You may dispense with the pleasantries later, Commander," I said. "There is something more important to deal with at the moment."_

_"I-I don't understand, Mistress," he said._

_I activated one of the lightsabers that was stored in a piece of Stormtooper armor on my forearm and quickly grabbed his uniform, with the side of my blade next to his trout. If he made one wrong move, he would be died. Fear stuck his eyes. He swallowed hard as I explained what I was talking about._

_"There is a disturbance in the Force, Commander. I want the tractor beam on and when you capture a ship that is marked by the Rebellion, I want you to bring the passengers before me. Am I understood?!"_

_It didn't take the Force to know that the commander was new to this position because he had a terrible time bringing out a straight answer. This idiot wasn't wreath my time. I deactivated my saber and throw him._

_I looked at the scared crew with burning eyes. "What are you doing standing around? Get back to work!" When they started doing their jobs, I went to my quarters._

_While waiting for the elevator to arrive, I realized that it is the thirteenth day of the year. One year since the Battle of Endor. One year since Emperor Palpatine's death. One year since Darth Vader's death. As well, the day of my 19th birthday._

_'Life had changed, so much,' I thought as I stepped into the elevator._

_As I stood there alone, I pulled out Vader's lightsaber. It had hit me on the head after the second Death Star was destroyed. I kept asking myself 'Why? Why'd you have to die?' As the elevator reached my destination, I put the lightsaber away._

_'Life has changed,' I thought once more._

_I walked over to the doors of my chambers, that, when they opened, I saw that my guards were doing their job. They had their weapons pointing at me, then, seeing that it was me, they raised them to let me pass. They bowed._

_I entered as I told them, "I want to be left alone." They bowed and stepped out._

_Once the door was closed, I was alone. Just the way I wanted it to be._

_The _Slayer_ was almost an exact replica of the _Executor_. The exterior looked the same at half the size, but the interior was different. The interior was exactly the same except for were the chambers was located. Unlike Vader's, mine was located by the bridge. Vader know that I would gaze at the stars for hours at a time, if I could. So, he had arranged that for me when it was still being built. Along with that there was a mediation chamber built in the quarters that Vader could use when he was on the _Slayer_. I never imagined that it would be needed after he was killed._

_I walked over to the windows of the quarters. I stared at the endless void of darkness that had the small white flickers here and there. After a couple of moments, I turned away and sat in the mediation camber. Once it was closed, I took off my boots; reveling my mechanical legs._

_As I lied there, I opened my locket, and said to myself, "War." My locket projected an image of me fighting Starkiller's clone, a mad one. "It can make you forget who you are. I know who I am. I'm Darth Star." It then projected an image of me from just a couple years ago._

_"Cyborg." Now, it showed me that day I woke from reconstruction. Those days seemed to be an eternity._

_"Empress." Now there was me showing the galaxy that I existed. The day when Vader was supplest to be Emperor. Not me as Empress._

_"Wife." Now it showed me the time my husband and I got married, secretly. I wish that day could have lasted forever._

_"Former apprentice of Darth Vader." Lastly it showed me a moment that I treasured most. It was the night my master and I sheared our last moments together as master and apprentice. The next day, he was killed while I was on the Forest Moon of Endor when he was on the second Death Star. Skywalker will pay. "Master, why'd you have to die?" I saw the memorial._

_My comlink sounded, I closed my locket. Sitting up, I pulled my comlink out and turned it on. "What!?"_

_The lieutenant answered, "Lady Star, is there anywhere you need to be?"_

_I thought for a moment and said, "I don't know, head for Kashyyyk and go into orbit. Become hidden. I don't want any more disruptions until you have something important." She bowed and her figure disappeared._

_After I put the comlink away, I took my hooded cape, the forearm armor, and gloves off. Then throw them on the floor by my boots, leaving my belt with my weapons. I leaned back in the seat. I stared at medal hands, no feeling of the motions I started to make. Nothing in my left arm, from the elbow down in my right, knees down in my legs._

_Sleep never can easy for me. Not since Mustafar. After that battle, I was reconstructed into something that was almost as inhuman as Vader. Sometimes I slept once every couple days, once every couple weeks, but mostly once every couple mouths. My mechanical part seem like they must be moving contently._

_"Why'd Vader have to die?"_

_The last time I saw Vader, he was burning; he was killed. The last time I talked to him was after he talked to his son._

_'Skywalker.'_

_That name had been echoing in my head since after Vader was on Cloud City when I was on Mustafar. But, it didn't make sense. Why would Skywalker burn who he killed?_

_'I wish things could be just as they were, before the Battle of Endor.' Evenly, I feel asleep and dreamed of the past. A time in my life where everything seemed to make sense; even if it was only now and then._


	2. Chapter 1: A Lonley Star

**The** Sith's Apprentice**  
>Chapter 1: A Lonely Star<strong>

"Wait, the baby!"

"No, we must go now! I promised you she'll be fine."

My wife and I were abandoning ship when my wife remembered our new born baby girl.

We are two Jedi that had secretly fallen in love. It was against the Jedi Order, but we thought it was the Will of the Force. We were separated before Order 66. After the order was issued, we found each other again, and married in hoping to train a new generation of Jedi. All the younglings were killed at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

I, a Zabrak, tried to get my human wife into the escape pod by saying, "The ship is being pulled in by a tractor beam. If you get her now, we'll all die at Vader's hand."

She looked at me, over to the cockpit, then back at me. She let out a sigh and took my hand. Once she was in the pod, the door closed. The escape pod deployed along with a couple others as a diversion. Deep down, we feared that would be the last time we would see our baby girl. Black hair and black eyes, she's gone from us forever.

* * *

><p>I could feel the presents of other Force-sensitive beings. I haven't been able to feel the Force in other beings like this in a couple years. As I was watching Starkiller practicing his lightsaber technique when I received a message from the hanger.<p>

"Starkiller, stop."

The five year old child stopped fighting his droid, PROXY, and deactivated his lightsaber. "Yes, my Master."

I turned on the transmission. One of the commanders said, "Lord Vader, we have the ship, _Victory_, in the hanger. Jedi are or were aboard the vessel."

"Where aboard, Commander?"

"There's something on the ship and we don't know what it is. It could be a bomb by the look of it."

"I'll be right up."

I turned the transmission off and turned to Starkiller and PROXY. 'What to do with him?'

"PROXY," I told the droid, "lock Starkiller up. We're done for the day."

Starkiller started to say, "But, Master…"

"We're done for today," with a snarl. With that I walked out.

I made my way thought the Executor, and thought, 'How could I feel the presence of another Force-sensitive being from a ways?'

Once I got to the hanger, I sent a scanning team of Stormtroopers, one of which is a bomb specialist, to search the small vessel. I remained outside the ship, awaiting the results.  
>It has been five years since the end of the Clone Wars. I am Emperor Palpatine's right hand man. It is my job to hunt down and destroy all remaining Jedi, along with other things.<p>

"Lord Vader," a Stormtrooper said, "we found something interesting."

I entered the small ship; I swore I heard a baby crying. Following the Stormtrooper to the cockpit, there was a crying infant, but no Jedi. Surprisingly, that infant was the presents that I was feeling. When I got a closer look at the girl, she stopped crying. She looked at me with the blackest eyes I had ever seen.

The bomb specialist said, "There was no bomb, but this infant could be the size of one. That is a guess why they thought that there was a bomb on here." I glared at him regardless if he could see it or not. "There are a couple escape pods missing."

"What of the infant?" I asked.

The medic trooper of the group said, "According to the data bank, the infant is a few hours old. Her parents are Jedi. The Jedi stopped shortly after leaving Raxus Prime. My guess is an attempt to escape or maybe because of the kid. Then once we arrived, we captured their ship and so forth. What are your orders, Sir?"

I stood there for a moment, thinking of the options that lay before me. Kill the infant then and there; train the child in the Dark Side of the Force, as I was currently with Starkiller; or contact the Emperor. I made my diction. "One of you, get the child and come with me."

The Stormtroopers looked at one another. The leader said, "Runt, do it."

I assume he was nicknamed this because he could be the youngest one made for his year.  
>As he started to pick her up, she started to cry again. The three of us got off the vessel and headed to my chambers. The entire time, the very young child wouldn't stop crying. It annoyed me and by the time we reached my chambers, the Executor was knew of the infant on board.<p>

When we were inside, I hit a couple buttons in my mediation chamber, then walked across the room, and knelt on one knee.

A larger-than-life Emperor Palpatine appeared and he said, "Lord Vader, the hour is late here on Coruscant. What is it?"

I looked up and said, "I found an infant very strong in the Force."

Sidious covered his ears and yelled, "Make that racket stop!" when Star was at her loudest point.

Runt tried comforting the baby, but nothing worked.

I had stood up when Runt started moving toward me, I could tell what was going tough the trooper's head. Even though I refused to take the child, she somehow ended up in my arms. When she was there, she stopped crying. Looking at me, she started reached for my helmet.

"Is this the child?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes." I answered.

After a moment, Sidious said, "Make your way to Coruscant, Lord Vader. There I shall reveal the future of this child."

I nodded.

Palpatine continued, "What is this youngling's homeworld?"

I answered, "There is no plant." The most appropriate response.

Then Palpatine said, "That's a shame. Lord Vader, you shall name this child."

"As you wish," I said.

When Palpatine's image disappeared, I turned to the trooper and said, "Take her." When Runt has the girl in his arms, I made it across the room and sat in my chair. As it rotated 180 degrees, the wide screen turned on.

"Lord Vader?" an admiral said.

"Head to Coruscant, Admiral. I have a meeting with the Emperor"

Then the Admiral said, "Yes, my lord."

His image vanished and my seat turned back around. It was silent, except for the sound of my breathing and the new born's noise.

After a moment, I said, "Trooper, give me the child" Once the girl was in my arms, I said, "Now go get something I can put her in." The Stormtrooper left and I was alone with a child who would cry unless she was close to me.

I stared at the nameless girl and thought, 'Why does my master want me to keep the child and name her? This child who has no homeworld, no parents, or no past and possible no future. She should be called Star, for having no homeworld. Now, Star, what does the  
>Emperor want with you?'<p>

As I sat in my chair and watched Star, she started to drift to sleep. I placed two fingers gently on her forehead and said, "Sleep."

As the child rapped in a small black blanket slept, I thought, 'Star. Very strong in the Force. Before I saw her on the ship, I felt something I haven't felt in a couple years. The power of the Force in other people. The last time I felt that was when I found Starkiller." I looked up and my chair rotated back to the wide screen.

After a couple hours the buzz sounded to alert me that someone was at the entrance of my chambers. I quickly hid the kid's head under his cloche, unlocked the door, and leaned over, trying to prevent anyone from seeing Star. I wanted to avoid anyone knowing anymore of her existence till her fate was certain.

When a latent stood at attention behind me, I said, "I want to be alone." I said this as if nothing was going on.

Then the Latent said, "I understand, my lord. But I want to know if the rumors of the infant on board are tru…" I was coughing the latent with the Force. A useful thing when it's needed.

Then I growled, "It's not of any of your concern. Leave, I want to be alone." The latent struggled for the entrance and I didn't relive him until he was outside the chambers.  
>When the latent was relived and gasping for air, Runt came back with a box, the door closed behind him, and he said, "I found what you wanted, my Lord. It's not much. All I could find was a box and some padding." My chair turned and before I stood, I readjusted Star's head, and then examined the ideas. The padding was already in the box and it was large enough for the infant.<p>

I placed her in the box. Luckily, she didn't wake up.

I turned to Stormtrooper and asked, "How much further to Coruscant?"

"About two parsecs, Sir."

"Trooper," I continued, "when this ship goes into orbit, I want you to take the child to my shuttle, in this box. I need everyone else on the Executor to believe she's died until I know what is going to be this child's fate. Keep her asleep and if she wakes up, keep her quite."

Runt said, "As you wish, my Lord."

I was halfway out of the room when the door slid open. Another Stormtrooper was there. "Lord Vader," he said, "we're prepping you shuttle to land."

I just nodded and signaled for Runt to go by the plan. He closed the box and we left.

We went down to Coruscant in my shuttle, landed at a plaice, and progressed the where the Emperor was waiting for us. When we entered the room, the Emperor was staring out the window. When he turned around, he found me, the small box, and a Stormtrooper, but not the infant.

"Welcome, Lord Vader. Guards, you're dismissed." The red guards bowed and left the room before Sidious continued. "Where is the child, Lord Vader?"

I pulled Star out of the box. She had woken up on the shuttle and was just looking around at her new surroundings.

Once the Emperor got a good look at the child, he asked, "What did you decide to name her" I didn't know where the Emperor was going with this, but I didn't like it.

"Star," I answered.

"What a suitable name," the Emperor said. "I've decided that Star will be taken care of  
>under my supervision until she turns five. Then, she'll be yours to teach."<p>

Though the Force, it didn't feel right to leave the child with my master. I also had a hunch when Star fidgeted a little. Then I readjusted her so her head would be on my shoulder. I asked, "My master, will she be taught in the Dark Side of the Force?"

The Emperor looked at me and said, "Possible. Do you want this girl to be your successor?"  
>I didn't want to admit it, but I'd become found of Star. As an answer, I just said, "Yes, my master."<p>

The Emperor continued, "So be it. But she will still in my care and if I'm going to begin her training, I need to know her Midi-chlorian count. Have you taken a sample yet?"

"No," I answered.

"Take this and get a blood sample. Trooper."

"Yes, my lord?" Runt responded.

"Hold the child for Lord Vader," the Emperor ordered. Runt walked over to me and put Star in his arms. I took the sample and put it in the machine that would take the count. The count were off the charts. Was this possible? She may have had two Jedi as parents, but this result didn't seem likely.

"It's over twenty-five hundred." I tried to show no amazement.

"Skywalker was about the same, Lord Vader." The Emperor stood up. "I'll find a droid to get something for Star while you say your good-byes."

After Palpatine left, it was just Runt, Star, and myself again.  
>It didn't take Runt long to say bye to the kid, but it took me a while to leave the child.<p>

While I held her, I thought, "It seems like I gained back the family I was supposed to have with Padmé. Even if she did die in childbirth, I would have my child to teach and lead. Now that I have Star and Starkiller, perhaps, the Force has given me a second chance."

She was reaching for my helmet again. "It won't be long before we're together again."

Then, a droid walked in with the Emperor.

When they came nearer, the Emperor said, "Lord Vader, the droid is a PROXY prototype. It will be the girl's, but for now it will tend to Star's needs." I gave the child to PROXY.

While the droid was leaving with Star, Emperor Palpatine said, "Lord Vader, you've had a long day, you should get some rest."

"Thank you, my master." I bowed.

As I left the room and went down the hall, I passed by PROXY and Star. I didn't know this until Star started making noises that got my attention. I turned and found that Star's arms extended towards me.

PROXY stopped walking when I walked back to Star and said, "Star, it won't be long before we're together again." Then I saw something around her neck, which I didn't see before. I lifted the chain. It had a small locket on it. On it was a pattern. I guessed it was her family's crease. I continued, "When the time is right, I'll come back for you. I promise." Star's gutters were as if she understood what I just said. I let go of the locket and walked away.

* * *

><p>I wake up from the vivid memory of those first twenty-four hours with Darth Vader.<p>

That infant was me. As planned, I didn't see Vader for five standard years. Over that time, some people that know me later in life said that I started becoming heartless or that my heart turned black. From what I've been told by the age of one, my crimson red lips turned black.

Even though I didn't see Vader for five years, the next major event in my life was when I was three.


	3. Chapter 2: Day One Was No Fun

**Chapter 2: Day One Was No Fun**

**Three Years Later, 11 B.B.Y., The thirteenth day of the year. The Plant of Kamino. Late day**

"We'll be landing momentary, my Lord," said the pilot of the Emperor's shuttle.

I was trying to look out the cockpit's window. Once I got the best look I could, I said, "It's so big." All I _could_ see was Kamino's water.

"Remember what I told you on Coruscant?" the Emperor asked me.

"Yes, my Lord," I said. "Only talk when spoken to and stay out of trouble."

"And keep your primary defenses at hand," Sidious told me. He was referring to my blasters and lightsabers. For as long as I could remember, I had always had a weapon on hand. Emperor Hideous had told me that my lightsabers are my life. I have no idea what that means but then again, he never really has interest for me. I was also told that at times I would not have my lightsabers, so I was taught how to use a hand blaster by Captain Rex; one of the millions of Stormtroopers who fought in the Clone Wars when Stormtroopers where still called Clone troopers. Then he was called back to Kamino last month.

After we got off the shuttle, I could tell that it was a clear day, with some clouds. We walked, or ran, into the city and when to see Prime Minister Lama Su. When we entered the room, a tall person stood up as a seat lowered for the Emperor. He sat and I stood next to him, head covered by my hooded cape and my head low.

"Welcome to Tipoca City, my Lord," the Prime Minister said, "and who is this youngling? She looks like a phantom with that all black look."

I lifted my head. The Emperor turned to me, basically telling me to answer the question myself. I answered, "I'm Star," and I bowed.

Next, Lama Su asked, "Does Darth go in front of that, like your master?"

"No," I answered, "not until I prove myself to Lord Vader, and he isn't my master yet."

"So, tell me," he continued, "have you been to Kamino before?"

"No."

Then, Lama Su asked me, "Would you like to see this city?"

"Only if it's okay with my Emperor," I answered. These words left a bad taste in my mouth. I turned to Emperor Palpatine.

"Go on, my dear."

I bowed and said, "Thank you, my Lord." I turned, bowed and said toward Lama Su, "Prime Minister," and left the room.

As I wondered around the city, I saw a lot more Stormtroopers then I had ever seen in one place. Most of them still in their growing containments. I also saw where Stormtrooper cadets do their tests.

When I started to get hungry, I went thought a door that I thought lead to a mess hall. Instead, it was a balcony. I heard loud footsteps. I wanted to see what was making that noise, but there was no possible way to see over the wall.

I was about to leave until I saw a small box in the corner. Random, but I didn't care. I climbed onto the box and pulled myself up. As I looked down, with my cape wiping in the wind, I saw that that there must have been more than a million Stormtroopers; how ever many that was.

From behind, I heard, "Don't move, Jedi."

I froze in my spot. I recognized that voice. It was the voice of millions of men.

"Stand up."

Being on the edge of the balcony, I inched my way into a standing passion and slowly turned around, keeping a firm grip on the light post. As my cape wiped viciously in wind, I thought, _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Now get down from there."

I let go of the post and fell backwards.

I used the Force to break my fall. Once I stood straight, I saw that every Stormtrooper had their rifle pointing at me, thinking I was a Jedi. As I stood there, I reach for my lightsabers, but that little voice in my head told me to get my blasters instead.

Why am I listening to the stupid voice in my head?

I started to inch back. I was terrified. There were more than a million guns pointing at me. _All it does is find me nothing but trouble._

From Rex, I know at least one thing they are trained to do; kill Jedi on the spot unless they were told something else. I kept my blaster up. I backup into the wall, by a control panel. I hesitated as I took one of my blasters and pointed it at the panel, and pulled the trigger; before I realized that the door was behind me.

I fell backwards onto the ground as the alarm system started say, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Red lights were flashing. I got up, tripping on my cape once or twice, there was a blasters fired from both me and the Stormtroopers. A couple dropped before I started to run away. A few times, I used the Force to speed up.

When I was far enough ahead, I stopped running straight, turned the corner, and hid behind some barrels. I held my breath as all the Stormtroopers ran past me. When they were all gone, a lockdown had begun.

I realized how many times trouble found me in the past weeks. This was the biggest mess-up yet. I didn't know what to do but cry. How could anyone what a screw up like me? I just sat there. Hoping that the Force would give me a better answer the voice inside my head.

"Star?" I heard a voice above me say.

I looked up. It was a Stormtrooper, but there was something about this one that seemed familiar.

"Rex?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" he asked as I got on my feet.

I wiped me eyes. "I came here with the Emperor. I was allowed to look around the city. Then, as usual, trouble found me."

"That would explain the alarms. Where was the Emperor when you all saw him?" he asked.

I said, "He was with the…" Stormtroopers. When I saw more of them, I tried hiding behind Rex's leg.

"Move, Rex. That's a Jedi," said one of the troopers.

"No, Runt!" Rex yelled back. "She's with the Emperor."

They lowered their rifles.

"Then you know who she is?" Runt asked.

Rex pulled me put from behind him and said, "This is Star. She will be the apprentice of Lord Vader in a few years but, for now, she's under the care of the Emperor."

"Isn't that like the girl you told us about when you were stationed back here?" another trooper asked Runt.

Runt answered, "Yeah, but she must be 3 now. There's no possible way that is could be the same girl. This girl is probable a near-human. The girl I helped Lord Vader hind was a regular human infant. This can't be the same girl. Unless…" Then he looked at me again. He took off his helmet, knelt down, and looked into my black eyes. He then asked me, "How old are you?"

I said, "I turned three this morning."

Before I know it, the trooper picked me up, and gave me a big hug? All at once I was confused. A few moments ago he wanted to kill me and now he's my best friend?! I tried to slip out of his grip, but he was too strong for me.

"Let go of me!" I shouted and he put me down. I asked, "Why? Can someone explain what's going on?" as I straightened my pure black clothing.

The Stormtroopers looked at Runt and he said, "Star, before I was reassigned here last week, I was undercharged of Lord Vader."

"That doesn't explain how you know me."

"Three years ago, I helped Vader get an infant to Coruscant." He looked at me. "That infant was you."

I couldn't find words but I was full of questions. Every time I tried to ask the Emperor who Vader was, all he says is "Patients. He'll be here to teach you soon" or "Stop asking so many questions. Guards, take her to her chambers. I'm very busy."

I was about to ask Runt the questions that I had tried to ask the Emperor so many times before, when Rex said, "Well, I have to get Star back to the Emperor now."

"Alright," Runt said as he tasseled my hair, stood up, and put his helmet on. "See you around, kid." He got his squad back in order and walked away. After he was out of my sight, the red lights turned off, signaling that the lockdown was over.

"Now," Rex said," let's get you back to the Emperor." He took my hand. "Let's not keep him waiting."

When we got to the meeting room, we only found the Prime Minister.

He said, ""Young Star. I thought you were the Emperor.

I said, "I don't understand. " My comlink went off before Lama Su said anything. "Can you give me a minuet?" I turned on my comlink and it projected a droid. "PROXY."

"Master," he said, "I'm so glad that you're finally coming back to Coruscant."

I was really confused. "What do you mean?"

"The ship's sinecure is coming back to Coruscant."

My comlink sounded again.

"Hold on, PROXY."

I put him on hold. After his image disappeared, my comlink said "new message" in basic. I played the message. It was the Emperor.

He said, "Star, my negotiations with the Prime Minister are complete. The ship will be leaving with or without you in ten minutes."

When his image disappeared, Rex asked, "Why would he wait ten minutes and when was that message sent?"

"You know more than me that the Emperor will not wail for anything. And it was sent twenty minutes ago. I must have gotten it when I was free-styling off the balcony."

"What?!" yelled Lama Su.

I had to confess. "Two troopers mistake me for a Jedi. So, I jumped off the balcony. Then the alarm went off. Oh wait!" I reconnected back to PROXY. When his figure reappeared, I said, "PROXY, I'm not on the ship with the Emperor."

"What do you mean, Master?"

"I missed the dead line to meet back at the ship and I'm stuck here on Kamino till the Emperor came back. Until then…" I didn't know what to say after that, but somehow, PROXY knew what I was trying to say.

He said, "I just want to know who will watch you."

Before I could say anything, Rex said, "I will."

The Prime Minister asked, "Are you sure, Captain? Do you even know this girl?"

Rex's covered head nodded. "Yes, Prime Minister. I've trained Star for a short time, but I know her well enough that she could be my sister. I'll stay with her."

Lama Su nodded. It was done.

I said to PROXY, "It's done, PROXY. Rex will watch me till the Emperor comes back." PROXY bowed and disappeared.

My stomach grumbled loudly. "I guess I'm still hungry. Even after that scare." I put my comlink away.

Rex took my hand and took me to a resting camber.

"This isn't a mess hall. What are we doing here?"

"We are because you need to hind you weapons and change your clothes."

"Why?"

"It's for your own good. I don't want you to have any more trouble till everything is straightened out."

"But…"

"Not buts. Let's have them."

I sighed, "Fine." I unhooked my belt at the waist line and legs at the holsters, untied my cape and gave them to Rex. He put them in a locker.

"Remember you locker is 1313." He looked around. "Stay here." He walked into the back down the hall and turned the corner. A few minutes later, he came back with a change of clothes and shoes. The shoes were dark brown and the clothes were a red long sleeve and a light blue short sleeve shirt. He was dressed in this kind of clothing. He gave them to me and asked, "Do you need help changing?"

"No. The Emperor makes me change my own clothes." I said. I sat down and took off my boots. I handed them to Rex and he put them in the locker. He turned around and kept watch while I changed from my black clothes to the clone clothing.

When I was done, I gave my black clothes to Rex and, as he put them in the locker, he kept looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's that you look like one of us."

"Oh. Is it the hair?" My hair had always been so short, it was like that of the clones; buzzed.

Rex thought as he rubbed the back of his neck. My guess was that he was trying to think of a way to make things better for me "Would you feel better if I but your lightsabers on the bed you'll be sleeping on?" he asked, detaching my lightsabers from my belt.

"But there's one problem. Where are the beds?"

"We're under them. Follow me." We walked over to the nearest latter. He climbed it and pushed a button and a bed slid out of the wall.

"That's almost like the one I have on Coruscant."

"Really? Well this one is next to mine." He put my lightsabers on the bed and had it go back.

"Will that trooper that uses that bed mind that I use it while I'm here?"

Rex slid down the latter. "No," he said, "That trooper was killed a couple years ago."

"How?"

"Commander Appo was beheaded by a Jedi on Kashyyyk." He picked me up. "You know, when I first meet you six months ago, I thought you were very talented."

"Now I'm not."

"Oh, yes you are. You can jump higher and run faster than anyone your age. You can wield two lightsabers somewhat at the same time. You can bring a lot of people to their knees. And I guess that whatever Lord Vader has planned for you it's for something greater. Remember that when you're with Vader. You shouldn't have any doubt in yourself." He put me down, took my hand, walked out of the chambers, and, hopefully, to a mess hall.


	4. Chapter 3: A Fight at Dinner

**Chapter 3: A Fight at Dinner**

**A Few minutes later**

We walked to the mess hall and Rex put me at a table by Stormtrooper cadets that looked like they were 16. After he left, I minded my own business and kept my head down low. Then one of the cadets came over to me.

He straightened up because he might have been pushed. "Hey, I'm Hot shot. What's your name?"

I didn't want to talk so I lower my head even more.

Again, he asked, "What's your name?"

I was getting mad at him because he wouldn't leave me alone. Trying not to cause any more trouble for myself, I slid down the bench.

This made the cadet so mad that he took me by the arm pulled me closer to him and he yelled, "I asked you a question, Cadet! Now answer it! What's your name?!"

When he grabbed me, it made me so mad that my anger builder; I swear my eyes must have turned yellow. When I looked at him, he looked scared and he let go. That wasn't enough for me. He had crossed the line that was short to begin with from today's events.

I quickly stood up, jumped on him which knocked him over. I stated hitting him as hard as I could. The hits were hard enough that he started to bleed from his mouth. Another cadet tried to help Hot Shot by pulling me away from him. When he did, I squired out of his grip, and kicked him in the shine. I could tell it really hurt him because, after I did, he started jumping up and down, covering where I kicked.

Sometimes I use the Force without knowing it. This was one of those times. I turned back to Hot Shot and started hitting him in the stomach a couple of times.

That was before Rex pulled me away and said, "Star, stop!" I kept fidgeting till I figured out that Rex wasn't going to let me go. When I was clam enough, I could see had I had done to the cadets. And when I did I started to softly cry; but I didn't want to show my tears.

How could I do something like this?

I thought as Rex put me down and helped Hot Shot to his feet.

"Are you alright, Brother?" Rex asked Hot Shot as he got him to sit across me.

"I think. Rookie and I'll go to the infirmary after dinner. Who is this…person?"

Rex looked at me and I shook my head "no". I know the Rex wanted me to explain, but I didn't want to make the matter worse.

"I'll explain when I get back. Just try not to talk to her until I get back."

"What? Her?"

"I said, 'I'll explain when I get back'."

I kept quiet till Rex returned with both our meals.

"Now, I'll get your guys' sides of the matter and then the answer will probably present itself. But before we do that. Star, this Hot Shot, the best there is when there is a blaster to be dealt with. Rarely misses the bull's eye. Hot Shot, this is Star, a girl filled with secrets and talents."

Hot Shot looked at me and I gave him a quick, nerves smile, mainly because I wasn't sure what Rex was talking about.

Rex then had Hot Shot give his side, then mine. When we were both done giving our tails, Rex compared the two. It turns out that Hot Shot thought I was a special kind of trooper. He guessed that because apparently, clones, unless on a mission, are only supposed to eat with their age group. And Hot Shot learned that I haven't really been around people that much, so I'm kind of timid and get quite mad when I'm grabbed or restrained and that this was my first time "exploding" on someone.

After Hot Shot was done eating, he left; I barely noticed. I was picking at my food as I thought about a dream that I've had for a while now. Everything was the same. I'm surrounded by Force Lightning. I'm yelling in pain, "Father, please! Help me!"

The Lightning stops for a brief moment and I hear, "Now, Young Skywalker. You will die." The Lightning resumes. As I scream in pain, I would wake up.

While I was in deep thought, I hear, "Star? Star!"

"What?"

It was Rex, trying to get my attention.

"Are you done?"

I looked at my empty tray. _I must have finished when I was thinking._ I thought. "I guess."

Rex knelt down beside me and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Kinda. Just tired."

"Come on. There's someone I want you to meet." He picked up my tray as I slide of the bench.

"Who?" I asked, hoping it would be Lord Vader.

"You'll see." He put the trays on a belt like object that took our trays to the kitchen. Rex took my hand and led me to another resting chamber.

"Can you just give me a hint and who we're meeting?" I pleaded.

"Okay. The person we're meeting is your age, and he is going to be the pilot for your ship."

"The _Revenge_?"

"That's the one. When we go inside we'll be looking for the youngest one that's in here. Okay?"

I just nodded. _Okay,_ I thought,_ Look for someone my age. That's going to be hard._ The doors opened and reveled that there were cadets that looked like they were six years old. _Or maybe not._


	5. Chapter 4: A Lonely Boy

Chapter 4: A Lonely Boy and a Strange Dream

Following that moment

I sat in a corner, alone, felling out of place until someone walked up to me. I looked up. There was a captain and a cadet. But there was something about the cadet. Just by looking at him, I could tell there was.

"Are you Zan?" the captain asked me.

"Yes," I answered not taking my eyes off the cadet, still trying to figure out what was different about him, beside his most noticeable feature. The black lips. What kind of clone wears make-up?

The cadet looked away as the captain said, "I'm Rex, this is Star, and you are to be the pilot of the Revenge. That's her ship."

I thought, Okay. He is a she. I final find out what ship I'm suppose to pilot. What else?

"And," Rex continued, "I'd like you to come with me. Bring your belongings with you."

I nodded and slid off my bed and collected the few things I had and put them into my duffle. Rex took my bag and we walked out.

As we walked couldn't keep my eyes off of Star. She is the first girl I've ever seen. She had hair as dark as a shadow. Her eyes were like space. Black as night and twinkled like stars whenever the light was caught. What got me a little scared of her was when she licked her lips and the color didn't fade.

After a while I asked her, "Are you an angel?"

She smiled at me and asked, "What? Oh," she giggled a little, "what makes you say that?"

"You're so pretty."

"Thanks."

We didn't really talk much on the way to another resting chamber. But Star found out that my group is three years old, even though they look like they were six.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I also asked that. It turns out I'm unaltered, not like the rest of my brothers."

"Unaltered?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Who are your brothers?"

"We clones call each other 'brother'. So what's your story?"

She shrugged. "Well," she started to say, "don't know much of my past. All I can say is that I lived on Coruscant all my life under the Emperor's care. He says that I don't have a home plant. I don't have a mom or dad. It's just me and my two droids. PROXY, my Holo droid, and R2-Q4, my astro-droid."

When we walked back into the resting chambers, all the other troopers had came from the mess hall and were joking around.

At the sight of Rex, Star, and me, one trooper said, "Look, it's the babysitter."

Rex said, "Come off it, guys."

While he was talking to our brothers and he put me stuff into a locker, I saw Star grab the bottom bar on the latter and tried to get her foot on it.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"No," she insisted. "I got it." Star pulled herself up, and got to her bed. She looked down and my jaw dropped.

Then I said, "H-how d-d-did you . . ."

She shrugged her sholders.

Before I could ask any more questions, Rex came over and asked, "Where's Star?"

I looked up. Rex didn't ask any questions, he just laughed. He lifted me onto his back and he climbed the latter. I had the bunk right above Star.

"Get low," Rex told Star.

She did so. Rex had my new bed slid out.

"Here you go, Zan. Your new bed."

I side off Rex's back. Once I was settled, I was asleep.

I put Zan's bed in the wall. I then sat down next to Star and said, "You amaze me, Star. You know how you said you're not special then I listed things you can do?

She nodded.

"Well, I also know you well enough to know that you don't talk much when there's something on your mind."

Star sighed. "You got me. I have two things on my mind. It's whether or not if the Emperor is coming back for me and about this nightmare I've been having for the longest time."

"Well, the first one speaks for itself. So, what about this nightmare of yours?"

Star shook her head. "In my nightmare, I'm being shocked, I feel pain, and I'm crying for help. Before I find you if I get help or not, I always wake up. It happens a lot. It doesn't happen when I have a dream of something that's going to happen soon. I've had this dream for so long, I didn't know why I keep having it.

"Did you know that you were coming to Kamino in a dream?"

"The night before we left Coruscant."

"What about this matter with the Emperor?"

"I should have seen it coming."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, with the Sith, it's a dog eat dog world. The Emperor has been trying to get rid of me for a while now. There's another girl at the place, you know. Her name is Mara Jade. Codename: Emperor's fist. She's the Emperor's favorite. That why I'm mad at him. He expects me to just like her, but I can't. So that's why I have really short hair. Why he makes me do everything on my own. Why I'm dress the way I am. When he said that he was taken me some where new and Mara wasn't going, I thought that he was going to treat me better. Now look where I am."

"Then why do you try to get the Emperor's attention? Since the first day I meet you, you've always been like that."

"We do what we can to gain our knowledge and earn our respect. That's what I've heard the Emperor say." She started to unwrapped her left hand and gave it to me to look at. "You see this."

I took a good long look at it while she explained.

"Last week, when the Emperor gave me my lightsabers, he didn't tell me that you can't touch the blade of a lightsaber without getting hurt in some way. And for no reason at all, I slowly put my hand to one of the red blades. And once I touched the surface of it, I screamed in pain and dropped the lightsaber so I could cover the cut, but my other hand also touched the falling blade."

She took her hand back and rewrapped it.

"The Emperor did nothing about it. So, PROXY took care of it."

"Hey, little girl!"

We looked down. Some brothers had gathered into a small group. My guess was that this is so they could know Star better.

"We welcome you to Tipoca City. We would like to know what your name is."

"I'm Star." She looked at me. "How many time do I have to answer the same question?" she said.

The same brother said, "We want to let you know, Star, that since we thought that was your name, we looked up a nick-name for you. The nick-name you found is Sulika. It mean of the stars in Huttese. What do you think?

She looked at me again. I shrugged. She thought about it for a moment. "I like it." You can call me that. I wouldn't mind."

Another brother in the group said, "Now, everyone in the city is aware that you're here. So, you shouldn't be mistaken as a Jedi anymore. If you need any help, any one of use will be more than willing to help you."

Another brother asked, "Are your lips really black or is that just make-up?"

The brother closest to him slapped him in the head.

I looked at Star. She wiped her lips with two figures. There wasn't a stain on those fingers. She showed them the best she could and said, "There is nothing on my fingers."

My brothers looked at each other. They had never met anyone like Star before. Unlike me, they didn't know that Star was a near-human. Part Zabrak and part Human. She was different, even for a near-human. The only trait that's from her Zabrak side is her black lips and nothing else.

After a moment, the only one that hadn't spoken said, "Thanks for answering our questions. Sorry for bothering you," and all they went their ways.

Star gave a big yawn.

"Time for bed," I told her.

"But I'm not sleepy," she protested.

"Oh, yes you are. Come on, lay down." Without another protest, she did. "Keep your head down low or you might hit it." I looked in. "How do you like Kamino? Are you okay? Cause if you're not, I'll get with the Prime Minister and fix things…"

"It's ok, Rex. I'll be fine once I get uses to things around here."

"You're sure?"

She nodded.

I reached into the hollow area to show her how to get in and out of bed. "See this?" I asked her.

She looked at it and said, "Yeah."

"This allows you to get in and out of the wall to get in and out of bed. And there's a button on the outside that looks exactly the same. It does the same thing as the one on the inside."

I looked at her and she let out another yawn.

"Are you sure you'll be fine."

"Rex!" she started to get a little snippy with me. "If I have a problem, I'll let you know. Okay. It's the least I can do for you since you're basically the only one who cares about someone like…"

"Someone like what?" I asked after she didn't finish her sentence.

"Someone like me."

"Sulika, you're like my sister and I'm like your big brother. I'll look after you no matter what. Now you should get some sleep?"

She nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Rex, for everything that you've done for me today. I might still be hiding behind those barrels if you won't here."

"Anything for my sister. Good Night, Sulika." And I sat next to her till she was asleep and a little bit after that so I would make sure that she didn't get the nightmare she just told me about. When nothing changed, I turned around, had my bed roll out, I hopped onto it, and turned back around. I put her bed back into the wall.

I then put my own bed in the wall as well. As I lied there, I said softly to myself, "Poor Star. She has no idea what's in store for her. Hopefully, Lord Vader won't be as harsh towards her. But I won't have control over that later. Life is going to get crazy with Star here." Not long after that thought, I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Day Two on Kamino

**Chapter 5: Day Two on Kamino**

**The next day, Kamino, Early morning**

_I see myself surrounded by lightning. I hear screaming. I yell, "Father, please! Help me!" When the lightning stops, I'm still in terrible pain._

_I hear, "Now, young Skywalker. You will die." The lightning and the agenizing pain continues._

I snap awake, almost screaming if I hadn't hit my head. That when I remember where I was; Kamino.

Still startled from the dream, I had my bed get out of the wall. I sat up and rubbed my head. It was still early and I didn't want to wake anyone. So, I grabbed my lightsabers, got out of bed, grabbed the latter, put the bed away, slid down, and jumped.

I walked over to the lockers and found mine. _1313; perfect,_ I thought. Rex hadn't told my combination yet, so there was only one option to get it opened. Use the Force.

With my lack of training, I thought that was a very bad idea; especially after yesterday's events. But I wanted my blasters, belt, and cape. To concentrate the best I could, I closed my eyes, and I relaxed myself. I stretched out my hand and attempted to unlock the locker.

When the locker made a dull sound, I thought that I had failed to open it. I opened my eyes and find that I had taken the locker door off the hinges?! I would worry about that later. I grabbed all my things, except my clothes.

I put my belt on. Secured the straps. Put the blasters in the holsters and the lightsabers on the clips. Lastly I tried my cape around my neck. I slipped out quietly, but before I left, I looked to see if I had waken anyone. Seeing that I haven't, I pulled my hood over my head and slipped out.

I wondered the halls for about fifteen minutes, I heard someone from behind me say, "Hey you, Young Sith."

I turned around till I saw a Kaminoan that was not the Prime Minister. "Are you here to turn me over to the Prime Minister?"

"Now why would I turn you over to my father when he asked me to look for you make sure you won't cause any more trouble?"

"So, your dad is Lama Su?"

"Yeah. I'm his son, Mar Su. So, were you off to?"

"No were in idea."

He saw my blaster and asked, "How about I teach you what I know best. Attacks and defenses with blaster like these." He grabbed one of my blaster. "How'd you get your hands on these?"

I jumped for my blaster. "I didn't. The Emperor did."

As put it back into the holster, I thought, _If this Kaminoan knows defenses and attacks, maybe he also know how to do it with lightsabers._

"If you can show me how to use lightsaber defense and attacks, sign me up."

"Well I don't, but I will still teach you what I know."

So, with some disappointment, l followed him thought what seemed to be endless hall ways. Then he finally opened a door to the room that was…empty.

"This isn't a practice room." I said. "The one I have been in has props. This room doesn't."

"But it is. Just give me a moment." He turned on some PROXY droids and made me give my blasters and one of my lightsabers to them. "This room is for clones that want to put in some practice time. Which is quite rare."

"Then why even have this room at all?"

"Well, you never know when you'll need it. Now, let's begin."

As I watched the droids, the ones with my blasters turned into members that were from an enemy battalion. And the one with my lightsaber turned into a young Togruta woman. Orange skin, blue eyes, it was none other than Ahsoka Tano. All I know about her was that she was Padawan to the late Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker.

I started the practice with taking out the defenses first. That was hard for someone of my height and skill level. Next was Tano. I swung to the left, the head, the legs, the left, the right, but she was able to deflect me every time. Then she me on the shoulder.

"Stop. Stop." The driod stopped and looked like it was powering down. Mar Su stepped over to give me some advice. One of them was when I was defending myself to hold the lightsabers like a dagger. I tried that. It was less comfortable then that position that I was already thought in the short time of training. When I used it during the next run, I noticed that I did worse. Secretly, I changed to a position that I hadn't been taught before. By the look on his face, I could tell that he know that I was ignoring what he had taught me.

I did about ten more rounds before Rex found me.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes." I said while I was caught in a Saberlock. I was pushed onto my back. The PROXY unit that looked like Tano stepped back with a smirch.

"Well then, come on. I bet you're hungry."

I gathered my weapons.

Rex stopped me. "Do you have anything to say?"

"To who?" I asked looking between the three males around me.

"To Mar Su," Rex said. "Thank him."

"Sith don't thank anyone."

Rex picked me up. "Until then, I'm your mentor. There will times in your life where you do thank someone. Now do it."

I turned my head to look at Mar Su. Reluctantly I uttered, "Thanks."

"Anytime, Star."

_Star _I thought _That is a name I don't deserve to have till I truly achieve my title. _"Please, call me 'Sulika'."

"Okay then. Anytime, Sulika."

Rex put me down and I followed him out. Zan was standing outside with sleep still in his eye.

We didn't talk at all till we were eating. Rex and Zan were talking to each other while last in my thoughts. I swear I heard the Emperor's voice. "Do you like Kamino? If you don't, get use to it. You are going to stay there till I return. May not be today, tomorrow, or every. If I return there with Lord Vader, you're leaving there with him, not me."

I want to tell him to "buzz off"; he was already out of my head. That's when I realized something. The way Mar Su, besides the advise, had me practice with the lightsabers was the same way the Emperor had…when I was on Coruscant.

"It isn't fair!" I yelled as I hit the table.

"What isn't?" Zan asked with his mouth full.

"The training method. I recognized it. It's the Emperor's. Even when I'm all the way out here on the other side of the galaxy, he still controls my life."

"Wow, wow, wow. Slow down.," Rex said. "Now what's the training method?"

"Having to start the trail practice again if the weapon touches me. All I want to do is continue without having to start over again and finish the Jedi off."

"Then why don't you try it your way, Star?" Zan asked.

Rex rammed him in the side.

"My way?" I asked in the greatest interest.

"Yeah," He continued after swallowing and rubbed his side. "Do it the way you would. Have you done it before?"

I gave it some thought. "No."

Before Zan could ask why not, Rex stepped in. "Zan, think about it. The reason she hasn't done it her way is because the Emperor doesn't what her to learn about the Force."

"Where did you hear that?" I asked at the new found news.

He leaned in closer. I did the same. "The Emperor said himself when I was stationed there. I haven't told anyone that I've heard that."

"Rex." Zan kept repeating till he had Rex's attention.

Rex turned his head. "Yes, impatient one?"

"That's the Force?"

"Well," Rex said trying to find his words, "it's the power that people like her are born with. She have to learn to use it. In Sulika's case, she must learn it to survive. That's what the Emperor doesn't want."

"Why not?" Zan said. "It's Star's power; she should be the one to decide to decide to learn how to use this Force thing."

_You make a point, Zan,_ I thought.

"I can answer that," Rex answered. "I once heard the Emperor say that she will be more powerful than anyone in the entire galaxy one day. And I will be a treat to anyone that crosses her path.

"And he doesn't want me to get any ideas," I muttered.

As Rex explained some things to Zan about the matter I'm in, their voices trailed away.

I thought, _The Emperor has left me to care for myself for the last time. When he DOES come back, I will no longer be his pawn. It will no longer be the same. He will pay!_

Later in the day, I went back to the training room to fight the PROXY droids without Mar Su around. Only this time, I followed Zan's advice, doing it my way. With that advice, I defeated Tano.

It seemed to have never happened, to what I remember. I looked down at the scrapes of the droid as I obtained my breath.

From behind I heard Rex and Zan clapping for my accomplishment. I didn't even know they entered. I looked at their faced they looked proud but they eyes said other wise

"Lord Vader would be proud," Rex told me.

All I could do was nod. Deep down, I felt good to be my own person.


	7. Chapter 6: Not Your Regular Simulation

**Chapter 6: Not Your Regular Simulation**

**Two years later, 9 B.B.Y. Kamino, Later Afternoon, Simulation Room**

In my clone armor, the helmet changed my voice so I can sound like a clone, I yell, "Slicer, take the lead I'm going in."

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

As he advanced, Zan asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"No." I got up and started running and slicing every military sergeant that was in my way. When I thought I was well though, I put the lightsabers away and pulled out my blasters.

After a couple second, I heard in my earpiece, "Aim higher. You're going to hit her."

"I'm not going to. See?"

I jumped, thinking I was going to get hit. But that was a bad idea because the laser bullet hit me on my armored back. I'm paralyzed. I couldn't move, but I could hear what was going on around me.

"You did it this time, Hot Shot."

"Well, you shouldn't have told me to shoot higher, Rookie," Hot Shot yelled back.

"Cut it out you two" yelled Slicer as he had sure I was okay.

Overhead, we heard, "Simulation failed. Simulation failed. Simulation failed."

It was a practice. Everything started to shut off. The PROXY droids turned back into their regular forms and went limp. The building's guns shut down. And my penalization faded.

I have been on Kamino for two years and I wasn't expecting to get off the plant soon.

"Sulika, are you alright?" Zan asked as he came running over.

Since I was staying here for so long, I've had everyone call me be nick-name.

I grounded in pain. He offered to help, but I refused. Although I was quite sore; I was teaching myself how to tolerate pain.

"Yeah," I said as took off my helmet, "just sore. Aren't you? I mean, we've been at this all day."

He nodded and ordered the others to line up. Zan stood next to me as I looked at the five members of Dynamite Squadron. They stood there as they waited to hear what I had to say. By the looks on their faces, I could tell they know that it wasn't going to be good.

I just shook my head. "What do you think I have to say? Hot shot. Rookie. You guys don't seem to be ready of the battlefront. Unless the two of you pull it together, none of you will past tomorrow's test. Need I remind you that it is the final test? Dismissed!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" they all said as the saluted.

Being on Kamino for these past couple years wasn't too bad; the clones had accepted me as one of them. One of the things I ever wanted was to be accepted by the Emperor, but this was just as good. I was like a little sister to them, except Zan. Most of the clones always joke around saying that we're twin; so after a while, we decided to go with it. It could be true. He was created a couple days after I was born, with him not ageing as fast as our bothers, and with some of our traits being the same; we're almost like twins.

The only time I wasn't one of them was when we were on the simulation field. That's was when I was their general. It was quite different.

Zan and I followed behind them, till I stopped when I felt something…familiar. There was another one. One that I think I have felt before, but I just don't know where. I ignored the felling and continued walking.

The Prime Minister's voice came over the intercom, saying, "Sulika, wait a moment."

I stopped and looked up. It was hard because patience was never a strong point for me. But I did the best I could for Lama Su because he was the Prime Minister.

"I would like to see how well you are when you're fighting by yourself." I pulled out my blasters but he said, "With your lightsabers."

I nodded nervously. I didn't like using my lightsabers and everyone in Tipoca City know that, especially the Prime Minister.

I put the blasters back and pulled my lightsabers off my belt as I felt something coming. I looked over at the elevator shaft. When the doors opened, it reviled a man in a black suit and, compared to Zan and me, he was a giant.

As I studied him, I redid my hair and then put my helmet back on. We both advanced to the center of the room. As I walked, I activated the sabers. I held them in defense. The tall figure activated his saber and stood at ready position. I stood in attack to strike at the first moment.

We were looking at each other; waiting for the other to attack. He finally said, with his deep baritone voice, "Fight, young child!"

So with a run, I connected my lightsabers at the ends and swung with all my strength. When I felt that the swing didn't follow thought, I looked up at the giant. He blocked my attack easily. He pushed my blade away, sending me with it, and Force pushed me to the other side of the room.

If it hadn't been for my armor being twice as strong as regular armor, I would have been knocked out. The glass just cracked and I couldn't see a thing. I trough it off and turned back to the giant. Then, he flung his lightsaber at me. I ducked as quickly as I could.

I saw the lightsaber return to him as I was getting up; I then realized that this wasn't another PROXY. It was real. I didn't know what was going on but I know what I have to do. Fight or die. I had to fight. My anger rise and it seemed that I was beginning to lose myself in some way.

Through the fighting, I heard Palpatine's voice say, "I've decided that Darth Star will be taken care of under my supervision until she turns five. Then, she'll be yours to teach."

I ignored the voice and ran towards the dark figure as he had his back turned and swung again.

When he blocked me again, he said, "Funny, Child. I thought you learned your lessen."

"You'll find that I'm quit stubborn," I said with a cocky smile.

"Then you must learn that you can't always get your way." With that he broke the Saberlock and, guessing that he was going to Force-push me again, I Force-pushed him before he could. There was only one fault in this. When I Force-pushed him, I didn't realize that his lightsaber's blade was right above my head. So, when he was pushed, his blade cut from the center of my forehead, curved around to my right eye (just missing it), and stopped at the center of my right cheek. When the man in black hit the wall, I wiped the blood, if there was any, and turned around as my anger boiled inside my.

At that point is seemed that the fight stopped. All I remembered was that there were voices. The next thing I did remember though was that he though me cross the room again, I ran back and we were caught in yet another Saberlock. When we were unlocking the Saberlock, we were doing the same exact actions, then we tried to Force-push each other, I looked up at him as he looked down at me and I demanded, "Who are you?"

Before he could answer, the Force pushed us to opposite sides of the room.

I quickly deactivated my lightsabers, covered my face with my hands, hit the floor hard, and rolled toward the elevator. I slowed down only a little before I came close to my brothers. When I stopped, I was by Zan's feet, my back to him.

I tried to get on my feet, but I was too existed from all the simulations, I collapsed when I was on my knees. Zan took my arm and helped me to my feet. Once I was balanced, I reactivated my lightsabers.

"What are you doing?" Zan asked me.

"I must finish this."

I looked over at the man. He had gotten up and was advancing. I also advanced. I separated the lightsabers and meet in the center of the room.

I looked up at the inhuman face once more. He asked, "Do you ever give up?"

"Never." Then what was next is hazy and I don't remember what happened. What I do remember what happened next thought was that I had one lightsaber above my head, the other directly in front of me, both pointing to the plant the rest on the man's chest as he was on the floor. His breathing was labored.

"You have lost." I said.

"Enough!" the Prime Minister said.

"This must be finished." I protested.

Lama Su knew as well as anyone that lived in Tipoca City that I've been trained to finish off the opponent when I got the chance.

"Sulika, that's enough," the Prime Minister demanded.

Everyone knew that it was a bad idea to stop me, but I had to listen to the Lama Su though. The last time I didn't, I was mistaken for someone else by Kamino security droids, and I was stuck in a detention cell till everything was straightened out.

I chose what to do. I deactivated the lightsabers, fighting to follow my instincts. Before they took over, I flung him one of the lightsabers in his direction, not really caring which one I threw. Then I made my way towards my brothers.

Before I was halfway there, Zan ran over and caught me before I colasped on the floor with all my energy depleted. I had done over one hundred simulations today and the last fight had pushed me way past my limit.

The dark armored man was twice my size and was far much more stronger then I.

Dynamite Squadron, Zan, and I left the simulation room to our resting chambers as I asked them one question.

"What happened?"


End file.
